Tetris Theme A
= Korobeiniki = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Tetris Theme) For the poem by Nikolai Nekrasov, see Korobeiniki (poem). Simple arrangement of Korobeiniki melody "Korobeiniki" (Russian: Коробейники, (Korobeyniki) lit. Peddlers) is a nineteenth-century Russian folk song that tells the story of a meeting between a peddler and a girl, describing their haggling over goods in a veiled metaphor for courtship. Outside Russia, "Korobeiniki" is widely known as the Tetris theme (titled "A-Type" in the game), from its appearance in Nintendo's 1989 version of the game. Contents hide * 1History * 2Lyrics * 3Tetris arrangements and modern cover versions * 4References Historyedit The song "Korobeiniki" is based on a poem of the same name by Nikolay Nekrasov, which was first printed in the Sovremennik magazine in 1861.1 Its increasing tempo and the associated dance style led to it quickly becoming a popular Russian folk song.2 Korobeiniki were peddlers with trays, who sold fabric, haberdashery, books and other small items in pre-revolutionary Russia.3 Nekrasov's poem tells the story of a young peddler who seduces a peasant girl named Katya one night in a field of rye. He offers her some of his wares as gifts in exchange for a kiss and, it is implied, sexual favours. She rejects all but one of his gifts, a turquoise ring, reasoning that having his wares but not him would be unbearable. The next morning, he pledges to marry her when he returns from selling his wares at the market. The song's narrative ends here: however, the poem concludes with the peddler being robbed and killed by a forest ranger whom he asks for directions, while returning home with the profits made during his successful day at the market. Lyricsedit Tetris arrangements and modern cover versionsedit See also: Tetris – music After arrangements of "Korobeiniki" first appeared in Spectrum Holobyte's Apple IIgs and Mac versions of Tetris, the song was re-arranged in 1989 by Hirokazu Tanaka5 as the "Type A" accompaniment in Nintendo's Game Boy version. It has since become closely associated with the game in Western popular culture. In 2008, UGO listed the song as the 3rd best videogame music of all time.6 Though Tetris Holding LLC holds a sound trademark on this variation of the song for use in video games,7 the song has appeared in Dance Maniax 2nd Mix under the title "Happy-hopper". Other versions include: * Doctor Spin's 1992 novelty Eurodance cover (under the name "Tetris") reached #6 on the UK singles chart. * Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra has recorded and performed versions of the song under the title "Peddlers" (sometimes "Pedorazu") since their eponymous debut EP in 1989.8Most recently it can be found on their "Ska Me Forever" (2014) album.9 * The string quartet Bond included a version on their 2000 debut album Born called Korobushka which they often perform at their live concerts. * American rock band Ozma released a rock version on their 2001 album The Doubble Donkey Disc, used in 2013 on the movie Kick Ass 2. * An Italian house remix of the song called "Cammino Contento" was featured in the 2005 compilation album by Gigi D'Agostino, Disco Tanz. * It was also performed and recorded by the California-based vocal ensemble Chanticleer on their 1997 album "Wondrous Love" under the name "Oy, Polná, Polná, Koróbuskaha". * The American instrumental power metal band Powerglove recorded their own version of the song, simply entitled "Tetris", on their debut EP Total Pwnage (2005). * In 2009, a crust-folk band from Portland, Oregon called the Dapper Cadavers covered the song, titling it "Korobushka" on their EP, The Fall of the Dapper Cadavers. * A trance cover arranged by Ryu* is featured on the Exit Trance release Exit Trance Presents FamiTrance EX (EXIT TRANCE PRESENTS ファミトランス EX EXIT TRANCE PRESENTS Famitoransu EX, 2009) under the title "Korobushka". The song was later included on his album Ageha as "Korobushka (Ryu*Remix)". * The PlayStation Portable title Ape Escape Academy (Ape Academy in Europe) also features this song in one of the 'Camp-Side Fire' mini-games (essentially a short rhythm game-like sequence), also under the title 'Korobushka'. * Canadian Speed-Folk band The Kubasonics released a variation of the song under the name "Tetris Fantasy" on their 2005 album Big Beat Music with The Kubasonics. * Canadian fingerstyle guitarist Ewan Dobson performs an acoustic guitar version of the song on his first album.10 * The Timbers Army sings this melody with altered lyrics during Portland Timbers games, usually accompanied by a simple dance with a large visual effect.11 * The German Techno Band Scooter used the melody for it in their song Whistling Dave from the 2007 album Jumping All Over the World. * The German EBM Band Eisenfunk used the melody for it in their song Korobeinki from the 2010 album 8-Bit. Referencesedit # Jump up^ Cornwell, Neil (1998), "Reference Guide to Russian Literature", p. 574 # Jump up^ Lane, Christy & Langhout, Susan (1998), "Multicultural Folk Dance Guide", pp. 19-22 # Jump up^ Lincoln Fitzpatrick, Anne (1990), "The Great Russian Fair", p. 99 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Square Enix Music Online, Hirokazu Tanaka: Brief Profile # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Trademark Applications and Registrations Retrieval, Latest Status Info. Accessed 2009-03-13. # Jump up^ https://www.discogs.com/Tokyo-Ska-Paradise-Orchestra-Tokyo-Ska-Paradise-Orchestra/release/6052822 # Jump up^ https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00TAJKNJU/ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ http://www.katu.com/portlandpulp/blogs/rough-draft/126273308.html Categories: * Russian folk songs * Folk songs * Lidia Ruslanova songs * Tetris * Video game theme songs * Sound trademarks Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * Edit * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Català * Deutsch * Español * Euskara * Français * 한국어 * Bahasa Indonesia * Italiano * Македонски * Nederlands * 日本語 * Português * Русский * Svenska * 中文 Edit links * This page was last edited on 17 October 2017, at 03:15. For Just Dance 2017 with Tetris theme C and A * It will be at the TOP